Bloodlust
by like spun glass
Summary: AU. Vampire!fic smut. Kaoru’s father sends him to Europe to become an apprentice to the eccentric Hitachiin heir. Instead, Kaoru winds up in the latter’s bed, very very naked. slash, lemon, etc. For mature audiences. HikaruxKaoru


**Title**: Bloodlust   
**Pairing**: Hikaru/Kaoru  
**Rating**: NC - 17 for sexual themes and language.  
**Word Count**: 4,434  
**Summary**: AU. **Vampire!**fic smut. Kaoru's father sends him to Europe to become an apprentice to the eccentric Hitachiin heir. Instead, Kaoru winds ups in the latter's bed, very very naked.

It was odd and in some ways, alarming.

As soon as the countryside began to change, the temperature seemed to shift, too. Kaoru could feel it in the center of his bones, the fierceness of the weather crawling under his skin and creeping into his spine. Here, there was no sun. The trees were barren and the road was empty. Kaoru could only hear the sound of horse hooves and occasionally, the crunch of decaying leaves. He looked for cottages but there were none.

The calendar read sometime between the end of October and Allhallows. Kaoru had spent a long time at sea, studying and acquainting himself with the customs of the western world, struggling through the language, some of which he could barely utter without his tongue curling awkwardly.

His father had sent him here to study under the watchful eye of Hitachiin-san.

Hitachiin-san was the sole heir to a multimillion fortune. His mother had died five years ago and ever since, he had been living alone. He wanted an apprentice, male, someone of Kaoru's age that he could trust and perhaps, leave his fortune to when he died.

Even in the beginning, Kaoru thought there was something very _off_ about the whole thing. Young heirs married. They did not look for apprentices.

Though, there _was_ talk that Hitachiin-san was rather eccentric. How eccentric, Kaoru wasn't sure, but people said he could please women and was part of an elite club in Europe that specialized in servicing women for profit. Kaoru heard the club was pretty popular, too.

When Kaoru's father heard of the news that the Hitachiin heir was looking for an apprentice, he wasted no time sending Kaoru to the first ship that set sail to Europe. Kaoru had conceded, but only out of familial duty, although it did break his heart to see Haruhi crying on the day of his departure. He and Haruhi had been friends for the longest time and the girl seemed like the only person to even remotely care about his wellbeing.

Had he breasts and the necessary reproductive organ, Kaoru's father would have given him up for marriage long ago. There had been previous attempts to marry him off, but sons of rich businessmen weren't too enamored with the thing between his legs.

"We're almost there, son."

Kaoru looked up, startled.

The conversation between him and the coach began to thin a long time ago. Whenever the man acknowledged his presence, it was to offer him a small, sympathetic smile. Kaoru wasn't so sure what it meant and it alarmed him to a certain extent.

There was something in the air, something different about the way it hung heavily on your shoulders, oppressive, and made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

"We're here." The coach announced and hurriedly leapt down the carriage to escort Kaoru out.

"But sir," Kaoru began though he was abruptly cut off as all of his belongings were shoved into his arms.

"It's almost sundown, child." The man said, and Kaoru for a brief moment, recognized the fear in his voice. The man tipped his hat politely and stepped back to climb into the carriage. "The Hitachiin Mansion is twenty minutes away if you go on foot. You won't miss it. It's the only house in miles."

"But—"

"God speed, son." And then the carriage was off at breakneck speed. 

"_Sayonara_." Kaoru said and waved after it weakly. 

He sighed and eyed his belongings rather mournfully. Night was descending. The temperature was starting to drop. There were sounds coming from no particular direction and they did not seem pleasing at all.

He better start walking if he wanted to make it in time for supper. _Alive._

The mansion was, to say the least, _really_ large. It had tall iron gates and a "touch-me-not" appearance that made you want to leave it alone or throw a rock or two at it. Kaoru did neither. He walked up to the gate and called out.

"Hello? Is there anybody home?" He struggled with his luggage for awhile but he did not have to struggle for too long. Two women appeared, wearing what seemed to be identical uniforms and they beamed and walked up to him in synch. Kaoru blinked. They looked alike too. Twins, maybe?

"You must be Kaoru," They said in chorus, opening the gate for him. "Let us help you with your luggage. Master Hikaru has been expecting you." 

Kaoru blinked again. "He has?" And he flustered. The maids (Kaoru guessed they were) blinked back. He flustered some more. "Thank you for helping me," he said in English and bowed. "But really, I can carry them myself."

"Nonsense!" They said and marched right into house. Kaoru gave the mansion a once over before following after them, missing a pair of amber eyes watching him from a second-floor window.

There seemed to be a thousand and one rooms on the second floor. The maids led him to one of them. This one had doorknobs painted gold and a nice view of the landscape.

"You'll be staying here," The maids informed him, setting his luggage down by the four poster bed. "The door to your left leads to a private bath, the door next to it, a small study that the master had built for you."

"For me?"

"Yes." The maids said and they smiled widely. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. The master expects his guest to come to his table on time. Master hates it when guests are late."

Kaoru nodded and bowed again. "Thank you." He said and smiled back. The maids gave him an odd look, turned to each other, bowed too and left. The door closed behind them and Kaoru was left alone.

He sat experimentally on the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight. The sheets felt soft under the touch. "Sugoi," he muttered in awe, standing and gazing around the room in admiration. "This looks like something from a storybook." And he was, in so many ways, right. His sheets alone were made of silk and the drapes that hung from the windows, had he only known, were imported from Spain. A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. This one was from France. There was a walk-in closet that was three times bigger than Kaoru's family's kitchen back in Japan.

Kaoru crossed the room and opened one of the doors the maids had pointed out earlier. This one led him into the study. As soon as he set foot into the room, he could only gape further. There were floor-to-ceiling bookcases filled with books of all sorts, written by various authors from all over the world. In different languages. Kaoru picked one. This book was written by Charles Dickens. The words were in English. Kaoru grinned, tucked the book under his arm and made his way to the bathroom.

Now, the bathroom was another affair. It was half the size of the bedroom. It had marble floors. Kaoru had some difficulty trying to figure out how to turn the water on but once he had that problem fixed, he soon found himself lathering his arms and legs with the lilac-scented soaps he'd found near the bathroom sink. The bathtub was fit for a king and Kaoru sure felt like one, leaning against the porcelain and reading Charles Dickens, deeply truly relaxed for the first time in his life.

By the time he got to page fifty six though, he realized he may have been spending too much time in the bathroom.

Kaoru quickly threw his clothes on and dashed outside, but he was soon lost in the maze of corridors and felt very small.

"_Mommy, let us go mouth to mouth!_

Kaoru's eyes widened and he stopped running. "Eh?" He turned around but there seemed to be nobody behind him.

"_That's highly **unsanitary**, Tamaki."_

"What? But we go mouth to mouth on other things too Kyouya and you don't seem to mind!"

"Sex and feeding are too different things."

"Eh?" Kaoru tilted his head. The voices seemed to come from one of the rooms.

"The master says you have to stay in your room until morning."

Kaoru almost jumped out of his skin. Did the maids just appear out of nowhere? He retracted the hand that reached out for the doorknob.

"The master was very disappointed when you didn't come down for dinner." They continued, hands clasped in front of them. Kaoru had the decency to feel ashamed and bowed. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"The master was very upset," One maid said as the other continued. "He was looking forward to finally meeting you." They nodded mournfully.

Kaoru kept his head bowed. "I don't mean disrespect. I'll go to dinner now —"

The maids shook their heads. "You can't. Not right now. The master is busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"You must go to your room now."

"But —"

"We'll bring you your dinner. Is there anything particular you'd want?"

"I, I suppose I'll be fine with whatever we're having."

"Great!" They said cheerfully, hastily ushering him back into his room and taking him by the arm. Kaoru glanced over his shoulder. "Are there other people here?"

The maids shook their heads, identical grins on their faces. "No. No one else but you."

"But I could've sworn —"

"You must be tired." They grinned and it was then that Kaoru found himself in his room again. "Rest first and _then_ eat dinner." 

Before another word was said, the door slammed shut. Kaoru heard an audible click and to his horror, found that they had locked the door.

"Hey, wait, why did you lock me in?" He curled his hands into fists and slammed them against the door. "Please, come back! I won't be late to dinner again! Don't you think this is a bit too extreme? Onegai, onegai! Open the door!" When no response came, Kaoru could only sigh.

Defeated, he slumped against the door dejectedly. He glanced around the room. If his life depended on it, he could always climb down the window. Kaoru walked over to it, only to find that it wouldn't budge. _Fantastic._ "Otousan sent me here to die." He frowned deeply and massaged his forming headache with two fingers.

His gaze rested on the four poster bed. He hadn't really given it too much thought, but right now it looked positively inviting.

He found himself walking towards it, almost hypnotized. "I suppose I could sleep. I _am_ a little tired." His voice felt distant, different as if it belonged to somebody else.

Kaoru yawned and began peeling off his clothes. To his left, the fireplace roared to life but he gave it no mind. He felt oddly sleepy, and his eyes were heavy and difficult to open.

Before long the room was warm enough to quell his trepidation. Kaoru found himself nestled under silk sheets in a pair of pajamas he couldn't even remember picking up. He pulled the sheets to his chest and smelled lavender. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

To say that Kaoru was surprised to wake up with a hand under his shirt was an understatement. Once the initial grogginess wore off, his eyes widened perceptibly. His brain, recovering swiftly from its slumber-induced lethargy, sent signals to other parts of his body. But he was thinking in threads. He registered the warm body pinning him to the bed, the sharp hips pressed against his. The hand on his chest was firm and gentle. When it moved south — "Hentai!"

He shoved the pervert off, pulling the sheets up to his chest. He was panting, flustered to his toes. Even his neck prickled in heat. "W-what are you doing in here?"

Said person who was thrown back to the floor, lifted his face. Kaoru flushed deeper.

"I'm the master of the house. Or didn't you know?" His voice was deep, and there was mischief in there somewhere. There was something lecherous about the way he was staring at Kaoru, too and Kaoru's ears turned pink.

He got up to his feet in one swift movement. "My name is Hikaru." He said and bowed. A perfect European gentlemen. Kaoru noticed he was in formal wear.

"You must be Kaoru."

He walked towards the bed and pulled on Kaoru's hand. _Hikaru_ kissed each of his knuckles and Kaoru merely swallowed and flustered some more. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, retracting his hand. Hikaru's gaze traveled everywhere. He wouldn't deny that it made him uncomfortable. "I mean, sir, I mean no disrespect but—"

"But?" Hikaru had crawled back into the bed. He was straddling Kaoru now, inching his face closer and closer until Kaoru could smell spice and wine. The scent made him dizzy. A hand curled around his wrist. Kaoru swallowed thickly. "Sir you're straddling me sir."

"Now, there's no need for formalities, Kaoru."

"Sir—" 

"We're almost the same age."

"Sir —"

"Though you could call me master if you want." Something hard was nudging him between the legs. Kaoru's head hit the mattress as Hikaru leant over him, breath hot against his face. His weight had Kaoru pinned to the bed.

"You know, ever since my mother died, I've been quite lonely." Hikaru said, his voice low. Kaoru squirmed underneath him but it only made Hikaru smirk and press his face even closer.

Kaoru shivered. "I, I could only imagine, s-sir, I've lost my okaasan too and—"

Hikaru pushed his hips forward. Kaoru gasped. "Kaoru, do remind me to send your father plenty of gifts. He said you were pleasant to look at, but he failed to mention you were _this_ pretty." He smirked and ran a thumb along Kaoru's cheek. "I think I'll have trouble trying to keep my hands to myself. I hope you don't mind." Hikaru bent down and licked his neck. His tongue was hot and wet. Kaoru's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain, _teeth_, sinking into his skin. He shoved Hikaru off.

"Hitachiin-san, I am not a woman!" He rubbed his neck ruefully, fighting off a shiver. He didn't think the Hitachiin heir was _this_ eccentric! And what on earth was he trying to _do_ anyway? Straddling him like that and touching him in _places_! It was absurd! He was acting like they were lovers! This was preposterous, unacceptable!

Back home, men courted women in a gentlemanly manner! They showered them lavish gifts and flowers, wrote them letters and did not tarnish their honor! Kaoru didn't think this was appropriate. He was not a woman and Hikaru was acting less than gentlemanly. And, and —

"I am not looking for a woman, Kaoru." Hikaru said, and paused. He sat back and Kaoru couldn't help but notice that his eyes lingered far too long on a spot below his right ear. Feeling self-conscious, Kaoru rubbed at the throbbing in his neck.

Hikaru continued, eyes flicking upward to stare boldly at Kaoru's lips. "You'll be perfect. You _are_ perfect. Although, if you're looking for gifts and flowers, I could buy you those too."

Kaoru flustered. "How did you—"

Hikaru held up a hand. "Your father sent you here because he claimed you were merely a nuisance to the family business, Kaoru, completely useless. He sent you here because he had no need for you anymore."

"That's not true!" Kaoru protested, indignant now. "Otousan won't, he won't —" He fought the emotion welling in his throat. There was a tightness in his chest though he refused to believe it! Otousan was not like that. He tried marrying Kaoru off before, sure, but that wasn't —

"But I believe you could be of good use to me," Hikaru said, voice silky and whisper- smooth. He slid on top of Kaoru again in quick, fluid movements, the tips of his hair touching the skin of Kaoru's face and making him feel claustrophobic.

A finger ran along the contours of his lips and Hikaru's smirk deepened, the lust in his eyes becoming more prominent. "Your mouth most specially, I think I'd have plenty of uses for it. How about we have that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my —" 

Before Hikaru could lead Kaoru's hand down his pants, Kaoru jerked it away. His expression hardened. "I would appreciate it, _kind sir_, "—he completely forgot about otousan at this point— "if you'd get off me, now."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, you may regret it, sir."

"Is that so?" Hikaru's eyes crinkled in amusement. They were a nice amber color. "_Feisty_. I like you, Kaoru. I like your spirit."

Kaoru glared. "Hitachiin-san, please get off me."

"_No._" Hikaru leaned forwards and gave an experimental thrust. The surprise in Kaoru's eyes was unmistakable. Hikaru was hard and not ashamed to hide his arousal. He slid his hand along Kaoru's face, tipping his face forwards. "Hitachiin-san," Kaoru began but Hikaru had already planted his lips firmly into his. Kaoru felt something hot and thick slipping between his teeth and he pulled away, breathing heavily. His face was red.

"Please, don't, _don't_." He couldn't even continue. He was suddenly struck by the gravity of the situation. Here he was, pinned under the body weight of this rich, influential European heir, miles and miles away from home, and tonight, well, he would probably lose his honor, too. What would his family say? What would they think?

His hand curled into fists. Maybe this was some sort of test. Maybe otousan wanted to see if he was worthy enough to inherit the family fortune?

"Sir," Kaoru said, curbing his fear and anger. "I would appreciate it sir if you stopped it this instant."

"Stopped what?"

"Stopped, s-stopped," Kaoru shivered. There was a hand caressing his hip.

"Don't fight it, Kao_ru_." Hikaru purred and slipped his hands under Kaoru's pajama top. His hands were warm and soothing. Kaoru bit his lip. He thought of his father, of Haruhi.

"Don't fight it," Hikaru said again. When Kaoru opened his eyes (when did he shut them anyway?), Hikaru's face was _so_ close. He smelled very good. "Have you ever kissed any of the boys back home, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I-I don't like boys," He looked away, blushing hotly, but Hikaru grasped his chin. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Kaoru." Kaoru looked. And he was surprised to see the lust in Hikaru's amber eyes.

"Do you like me, Kaoru?" He rolled their hips together and Kaoru squeaked, a tiny sound at the back of his throat. He shook his head. "I don't know."

"That's too bad." Hikaru said though his expression didn't seem to agree with this. "That's too bad that you don't like boys or kiss boys or let other boys touch you. It's such a shame." Hikaru's smirk made another appearance. "Have you ever kissed anybody before, Kao_ru_?"

Kaoru shook his head again. He felt rather pathetic. Hikaru just looked amused. "I'll kiss you then."

"What?"

"I'll kiss you," Hikaru said smoothly. Their noses were brushing. If it were even possible, Kaoru's face turned even redder. "Now, I'll press my lips to yours and slip my tongue inside your mouth."

Hikaru didn't wait for him to respond, and it wasn't like Kaoru could, anyway. Hikaru had already pressed his lips against his, warm and chapped and Kaoru felt something wet nudging his teeth apart. Hikaru pinched his thigh and he yelped, the sound muffled as Hikaru stroked his tongue. Kaoru shivered. The sensation was unfamiliar. When Hikaru had finally pulled away, Kaoru could only blink.

Hikaru's hand drifted towards the buttons of his pajama top. "Now, have you ever been fucked before?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I thought so." Hikaru began deftly undoing the buttons. "I bet you're really tight, too. I bet you'll feel really good on my cock. I'll make it good for you, I promise. You'll enjoy our first time together." And Hikaru was shameless enough to wink!

Hikaru started peeling off his pajamas and Kaoru felt particularly squeamish when his underwear was pulled down to his ankles. He felt exposed, and Hikaru's hungry eyes did not help the situation in any way.

"Father will disown me," Kaoru whispered in defeat. He couldn't help it. There was an undeniable ache between his legs and he was lying with Hikaru. (Another man! What would father say?) But Hikaru's eyes were sympathetic for the first time and, hand steadying Kaoru's hip, he slid upwards and fitted their mouths together. The kiss was soft, relaxing and Hikaru massaged his tongue again and this made Kaoru's toes curl unexpectedly.

Hikaru pulled away. Kaoru could've sworn he was as red as a tomato at this point. "Your father will never know. This will be our secret, okay Kaoru?"

Despite his trepidation, Kaoru nodded and stuttered out an — "Okay." This seemed like a good idea, after all. Hikaru tasted nice and his body was warm and melded perfectly against Kaoru's. Maybe if otousan never found out, it will be okay.

Hikaru grinned and told him to lie back down. The sheets were soft underneath his fingertips. Kaoru's eyes widened as he watched Hikaru's face disappearing between his legs.

"Hika_ru_,"

It was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Hikaru kissed the head before giving it a languid lick. Kaoru felt sharp teeth and wetness and his fingers clenched in the sheets. Hikaru was sucking his, _his_ cock. Kami-sama. He spread his legs even wider and was bold enough to weave his fingers through Hikaru's hair.

When Hikaru pulled back, it was to kiss Kaoru again. He tasted tangy and Hikaru pushed their hips together, slow, steady, his hand replacing his mouth as he pumped Kaoru and made him release the most amusing sounds. "Kami sama, kami sama." Hikaru's arousal was digging into his thigh and Kaoru, for some odd reason, felt an unexpected thrill. Hikaru's cock felt good against his leg, hot and hard, and when Hikaru pushed his hips, there it was—Kaoru's eyes widened some more.

"I want to be inside you," Hikaru murmured and he was thrusting against Kaoru, sloppy now and desperate. Kaoru felt teeth nipping his neck, a brief sharpness pressing against his neck. Hikaru told him to lie on his stomach. "It's going to feel better," he explained and Kaoru saw a small vial in his hands. Hikaru shoved him forwards, on all fours, until Kaoru's face was buried into the pillows.

He felt something thick and wet pushing into him, something hot. He shivered. It was Hikaru's tongue. Kaoru felt ashamed, but only fleetingly. He didn't care if he was being taken like this, like a whore because _oh_, Hikaru's tongue was licking his insides clean and he was going to come soon. He was sliding his tongue deeper and deeper, parting Kaoru's buttocks and thrusting his tongue in, curling it back slightly to make Kaoru whimper.

Hikaru's fingers soon replaced his tongue and Kaoru whined a little. It was a little uncomfortable and the intrusion was uncalled for.

_One finger, two, three._ Scissor, scissor. It felt like Hikaru was reaching into him. His free hand curled around Kaoru's arousal and tugged. "Shh," Hikaru whispered. He licked the flesh on Kaoru's neck and Kaoru moaned. The ache was building between his legs. It felt so good.

Hikaru's fingers left him and without any warning, he shoved his cock all the way in. Kaoru's eyes widened even further.

It hurt, oh Kami sama it hurt. Hikaru was big and hard and Kaoru's eyes were beginning to water. It felt like he was going to be ripped apart. Kami sama. Kami sama. He was not going to cry he was not going to cry he was not going to— "Don't cry, Kaoru. It will feel better soon. It's going to be okay."

Kaoru nodded, his blush deepening as he worried the skin of his lip between his teeth. Hikaru's hand came up to thumb his cheek and he felt Hikaru's hips withdraw and push forward. Kaoru winced. Hikaru gave him some time to adjust before he did this again, three times. On the fourth thrust, Kaoru felt his cock pulse. Hikaru thrust into him again.

"Did you like that?"

Kaoru nodded. Hikaru's hand trailed between his legs and gave his cock a squeeze. "Oh you little whore." Hikaru groaned as he rocked into him again, fast and deep, burying himself into the hilt before pulling out halfway. Kaoru's skin was flushed and Hikaru couldn't help but watch his cock disappear into the boy's buttocks, his opening accommodating his girth as he pistoned in and out.

Kaoru was whimpering for more more, his eyes clenched shut as Hikaru went in deeper and deeper. It felt like his skin was on fire. Heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. Hikaru gave several vicious thrusts. Soon, Kaoru was coming, spilling his warmth into Hikaru's palm. Hikaru gave a couple more weak thrusts and came afterwards.

Later, they lay panting next to each other, Kaoru's arm flung to cover his flushed face. Hikaru smirked. "Did you enjoy that Kaoru?"

Kaoru garbled out something unintelligible. Hikaru only laughed and pulled back his arm. He leant down and kissed him deeply, fingers drifting down to stroke his ribs. Kaoru's face reddened. He could feel teeth sinking into his neck, sharp but _oh_ the pain was strangely addicting. Hikaru was whispering into his ear, sultry, low, "Don't fight it, Kaoru. Don't fight it," And Kaoru for once, didn't.

He fell asleep easily to Hikaru's hand stroking his sides and his teeth on his neck, and later Kaoru will wake up pressed up next to him with their limbs tangled under bed sheets. He will wake up a different person. He will be reborn.

Several feet away, from the other end of the door, Tamaki Suoh gushed and clasped his hands dramatically, tears of joy streaming down his face. He sniffed proudly. "Oh mommy, aren't you proud of our son? He takes after me! I am filled with such pride —"

Kyouya Ohtori just hit him with a book. "It's almost sunrise. If you want to continue listening to Hikaru having sex, then by all means, go ahead. I'll be in my coffin if you need me." Kyouya began walking and soon, Tamaki, having recovered from his injury, fell into step with him.

"Hey Kyouya, does that particular coffin have room for another person?"

Kyouya's smirk was noticeable. He tilted his head. "Maybe."

I will never write smut again. I will go back to writing angst now (and in present tense!). Happy Halloween everyone(In advance)! This has not been beta-ed.


End file.
